Adventurer
The word "adventurer" is a term used by NPCs to refer to a player's characters aside from calling them by their own name or Class name. Regardless of status, origin and alignment, adventurers are considered to be the lifeline of Lagendia, as their riches fuel the economies of the towns and cities of Lagendia, and their skills and powers allow the powerless to persist despite the current challenges. Origins Adventurers mostly come from the human race, with Clerics and Sorceresses representing the Cleric Order and Fairystar branches of Mana Ridge, Lanceas repressenting the Brotherhood of Steel, and Warriors hailing from Prairie Town. Archers are elves who came from Anu Arendel, while Academics are a peculiar case, as they originated from the future. The Assassin is the result of certain Dragon playful experiment that took an unexpected turn. And lastly the Kali and Machina are the sole surviving representatives of a race of Ancient descendants from the Hermit's Village, and the prideful hybrid citizens of Krita Village respectively. Archers and Warriors Compared to the conflicted nature of Clerics and Sorceresses, the beginnings of Warriors and Archers follow their own distinct yet similar paths. The Archers of Anu Arendel, as do countless others who have been born from their Tree of Life, begin their lifelong journey to look for their life mission — known as Telezia — while Warriors leave their homeland to look for someone who suddenly disappeared from their lives for a long time. During their journey, the two find themselves in the path of an ongoing war against the Red Army, and would soon ally themselves with the Clerics and Sorceresses from Mana Ridge to battle against the forces that stand against them. Clerics and Sorceresses Originally, the Clerics of the Cleric Order and the Sorceresses of Dark Tower have been at odds with each other, a long-running animosity that stemmed from the originators of each of the two factions, Jacob and Marian. For some time, the members of the two groups have been exchanging remarks of varying intensities at each other, from simply snide comments to outright mockery, and it persisted even during the Black Dragon Raid in the form of Terramai and Karacule. However, the present time arrived and the problem became too serious for such petty fights to be left unchecked. In order for this new breed of adventurers to be left out of the childish quarrels between the two factions, the representatives of the two factions, Master Cleric Leonard and Master Sorceress Cynthia, decide to relieve these new adventurers of their duties for their respective factions. Despite this move, however, the Clerics and Sorceresses who moved on to more challenging territory remained in close contact with their colleagues and seniors from Calderock Village and Saint Haven. Academic, Messenger from the Future During the conflicts with the Red Army, a young girl who hails from the future, called the Academic, arrives through a time-traveling vessel to Mana Ridge. Her mission, given by her older sister Jasmine, involves changing the course of history in an attempt to change the fate of the future of Lagendia, which has been overrun by creatures from Mist Land after the failure of the New Six Heroes in the Red Dragon Raid fifty years into the future. Kali, the Prophet's Shadow In a secluded village called the Hermit's Village lived a small tribe of people who have descended from the Ancient race. This tribe is gifted by the ability to foresee the future, and they have forseen their destruction and the rise of a tribesman who will act as the protector of the Prophet. True enough, a girl was born under a star standing behind the shadow of the star that ushered the birth of the Prophet, and several years later, the Hermit's Village was razed by a mysterious man. Despite the despair of witnessing the death of her friends and her beloved master Gaharam, this girl is urged to proceed with her duties as the "Shadow of the Prophet", acting as her protector as the Prophet treads the path of light, or as the one who will stop her when the Prophet becomes corrupted. Assassin, the Forgotten Past Years ago, the curious Dragon Rubinart found a tiny fragment of the Beyond Dragon and with it, decided to create life giving it a shape of a young attractive male and named him Rencraw. The newborn turned out to be unstable, on top of that with a bratty personality, and escaped from Rubinart by teleporting into a different time period. The young man traveled and did as he pleased until he is found by Lunaria, a woman who requested him to become her escort to the Monolith. Rencraw agreed to help Lunaria, unknown of the true nature and scheme of the woman, and the powers he was messing with. Now, amnesiac and alone, the Assassin tries to find the answers of his own past and the true intentions of Lunaria. Lancea, Envoy of The Brotherhood of Steel It was 50 years ago when Barnac, one of the Six Heroes after realizing that the noblemen of Lagendia and the Free Adventurer's Guild could not be trusted formed his own group of mercenaries that would later be known as the Brotherhood of Steel. The group was small and kept most of it's activities a secret, and many members were in fact Barnac's own disciples. In the present, two of the youngest members of the Brotherhood of Steel, the Lancea and her sister Eltia were given the task to guard the Vision Orb, and take it to Mana Ridge. From there on their journey grows complicated. Machina, Against All Odds Krita Village was an hybrid settlement where the most prideful among the race gathered and lived in peace, mostly secluded from other settlements. These hybrids upheld the idea that their race and culture was worth preserving, and rejected the notion that hybrids were once human, a knowledge not usually passed among their descendants. Unfortunately, Krita Village was swiped off the map with the crash of a meteor, killing most of it's inhabitants. The hybrids of the village who survived the crash eventually fell ill and died of it's complications. The last of the hybrids of Krita Village, a girl who lost her right arm to the meteor, Machina, with a new prosthesis enhanced for combat she moves forward to create her own future. Always remembering the last words of her mother: "You must live". History Category:Terminology Category:Lore